the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-playing Page for pg 82!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing Page for pg 82! 137 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 3 years ago I will never understand Disqus' censoring system. I understand f**k. I understand s**t. I understand n**i. And c**t. And c**ked. BUT SINCE WHEN WAS CHINK A BAD WORD?! Edit: AWWW YEAH!!! SHIT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN!!! This calls for music!!! Deadpool - DMX - X gon give it to ya https://youtu.be/5tseX3Sp4cw Deadpool Full Story - Thanks for watching and subscribe - The Suicide Squad is here, check out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Cs8lxxzCMg My Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Movie-Redactor-Kingdom/334340469925839 Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago DRUNKY MACDRUNKERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cont'd) (( Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts )) ((A repost of the previous:)) Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a day ago Seeing the gold goose out cold, the man snickered. Some guard he turned out to be. But that's what you get for having a goose do a swan's job. Quietly he slipped out of the infirmary and flew down the halls looking for a way out. Door after door was locked and there seemed to be no end in sight to the twisting turning maze that was the Society. Not even an internal compass would get him out of this mess. Taking a swig from his flask, which thankfully was not confiscated, he continued his search. He could tell by the lack of natural light it was late (or early in the morning) though the eerie silence and deserted building spooked him all the same. Logically there should not have been anyone roaming the corridors at this time and it was probably a good thing too, less they tried to lock him up again or tag him for an experiment. Nearing his wits end, he began to contemplate the success of climbing out a window, when his luck took a turn for the better. An unlocked door! With out a sound he edged the door open and peered inside. Decipherer Hyde without a Jekyll • 15 hours ago The infirmary was barren, save a dark-haired man in one of the cots. The soundless door opening left him unaware, and he stared idly at his hands. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Tairais Have fun with Drunky!) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (( Whee! Sorry in advance, buddy. )) While the infirmary was perhaps barren, the halls were not as empty as the man poking his head through doors would have perhaps liked. Though he couldn't quite make it from the infirmary back to his room, Richard found that he could manage short walks away from his cot, so long as they were the general definition of short and not his definition of short. It was coming back from one of these walks that Richard slowly rounded the corner to find a... somewhat suspicious individual standing and peeping through the door to the infirmary. When he would later recall the events of that evening, he wouldn't entirely be certain what had driven him to his particular brand of mischief, only that something had. Whatever that something was, it led him to creep up behind the man soundlessly, feet bare against the cold floor. As he drew himself to his full height, heedless of the dull aches of the wounds in his stomach, he angled himself in a way that allowed the scant moonlight infiltrating the hallway to catch and gleam in both his eyes (he had forgone his scarf and monocle). As he smiled, he allowed his lips to part to hint at slightly crooked, snaggly teeth he usually kept hidden, knowing full well that most found them (and what he tended to do with them)... unsettling. "Are you lost sir? 'Tis an awfully strange time to be wandering, if not." He allowed his voice to pitch low and calm, shaping it so it would slither like tendrils of smoke as he all but whispered into the man's ear. He quickly and quietly took a step back to avoid being met with a stray elbow or knee to the face or gut, and tilted his head in his typical, feral manner. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago • edited To focused on the figure in the cloth nest he had not heard any sound behind him (if there was any sounds to be heard in the dead of night unless it be the chirping of a cricket), thus when the strangers words caressed his ears it startled him to no end. Jumping to the heights that would rival any widowbird (though he wasn't attempting to attract a mate), his muscles tensed and he let out a string of sharp chirps, "F*CKING SHI--" Yet these exclamations were abruptly cut short as the adrenaline brought his arms in for protection. While this was typically a safe plan, one that had saved his life before, this time it was far unluckier for he did not release the outside door knob. As the hard, solid oak crashed into his opposite hand that gripped the frame, the agony traveled through his fingers and sped up his arm. The sharp intake of breath, it was quickly released again in the form of another set of foul words, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU F*UCKING IDIOT!?" (Jekyll1886 chatterghosts ) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Elias, being the typical Schadenfreudean person he is, smothers a fit of snickers with his hand. He had only heard the thud and the yells, but that was enough to entertain his thoughts for hours to come. Finally looking towards the two and catching the tail-end of the scene, he says, "Are-- are you two alright?" Snort. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago Invisible and inaudible, Lewis nonetheless couldn't help but be amused by Richard's antics and comforted by Elias's laughter. It was good to hear laughter in a place like this. Made it feel more like home instead of an institution. Though he did wonder if they'd have as much fun if they knew what he did about the lush. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "I am trying to return to my cot, dear sir. It is night. Most people tend to sleep at night." He hadn't expected Elias to be awake, though the fact did leave a more genuine (though frankly, no less eerie) smile on his face and a warm note in his voice. "I am fine, Elias. I believe this man has just shut the door on his hand, however. What a wonderful coincidence the aforementioned door is to the infirmary." 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 3 years ago • edited Another snort, slightly more founded now with reassurance from one of the two parties. "And you, sir?" he questioned the other man. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago "NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT!!!" He screamed shaking out reddening hand, "DO I LOOK BLOODY ALRIGHT!?" His face was now growing as dark as his injured limb, yet Elias and Richard were sure the door hadn't collided with it...had it? "THIS GODDAMN IDIOT--" He stopped short as he turns around to see his silent owl-like attacker for the first time. This man--no. This monster was by far more hideous than double headed creature which chased him ...some time before. And the dark gray coat that cloaked his figure only added to gruesome contrast that was his face, if you could call it that. This monster before him with it's corrupted deformed skin, cold eye--eyes searching for a kill, and twisted teeth was a thing of nightmare. It was one of the most horrific things he'd ever seen, however did not make the top of the list as that spot was held by a far more disgusting thing. The bright crimson that spotted his torso only added to the sinking feeling in his stomach. His eyes widened unable to tear themselves from the ghastly sight. He wanted to look away, to blink, and block out the image, yet all his eyes were able to do were stare...stare and begin to water. This thing was more scarred and warped than a turkey. The emotions in it's eyes similar to a vulture's hunger. Yet--yet neither were apt comparisons. Cloaked in death itself, this thing was not a vulture and not a turkey. Then it donned upon him and he couldn't prevent this revelations from escaping his lips: "Turkey Vulture." (And in case you were wondering Widow birds are great! <3 https://youtu.be/OPI-9oi19gQ 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Richard frowned and tilted his head like.. a curious bird. (Fitting!) He kept his movements as fluid and graceful as he could manage as he folded his arms across his chest, exposing his metal hands with a glimmer of light. "I beg your pardon?" The last time he had checked, the name he went by was Richard Prince, not Turkey Vulture. Then again, he hadn't checked recently, so.. He blinked owlishly to clear his thoughts, instead focusing on the humor of the situation. While he was more amused than anything, he was mildly concerned for the man's wellbeing, given the reddened state of both his hand and his face. Not to mention, mildly impressed at both the state of the man's inebriation and the sheer depth of his rage. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago Lewis reflected that the bird-man was growing on him, oddly enough. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago The man's eyes only grew wider at this thing's avian like behaviors. The tilting of the head, the gilding movements, the cold and calculating blinking...what was this thing, as it he was sure it wasn't human. He had seen many a strange creature in his time but this was one of the oddest! Glistening claws, a structure that towered over him and limbs that could easily defeat any type of escape ( even a log roll). This did not bode well that he was trapped between this thing and the giggling kookaburra behind him. Yet thankfully, this Turkey Vulture must of had his fill of death tonight for it didn't seem to have a malicious intent (yet he was the embodiment of malice). Clearing his throat he attempted to make nice with the monster in hopes of escaping the labyrinth, "I-I'm sorry I didn't see you there." He choked out trying to quell his emotions, "I would s-shake your hand however..." he gestured to his injured hand. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Sensing the man's change in mood, however temporary and/or shallow it was, Richard likewise allowed his features to become more pleasant, the sinister glow in his eyes and the predatory nature of his stance fading into something more open and warm. "It is quite all right, I do not make much noise when I walk.You seem lost, and that hand of yours looks quite painful. Would you like my help with either of those?" He paused, then chuckled. "We are right next to the infirmary, after all. Licensed medical doctor I may not be, but I have a great deal of... shall we say, "hands on" experience with tending to wounds." The man was likely too drunk to be of great harm should he decide to become violent, though that did raise questions on how he had gotten here in the first place. A question for another day, perhaps. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago • edited Richard was correct, his change in mood was shallow, as shallow as a puddle that the ducklings learn to swim in. The emotions in his mind violently battled one another for control with. Ire, terror, confusion, and indifference were among the victors. Yet all those were quickly silenced by the agony in his hand. Tears sprung up in his eyes as he tried to fight the squawk that sat in the back of his throat. He needed a drink more now than ever. "T-That's quite alright," He grunted out between clinched teeth, "I've got all the m-medicine I need." he patted one of the flasks tucked into his waistcoat. Not to mention he didn't want this vulture 'tending' to any of his wounds. He had already been stuck once by that d*mn golden goose and he did not need another wanna-be quack coming anywhere near him with scalpels or needles. Pulling out his flask with his one good hand he attempted to remove cap only to fail miserably as it was stuck tight. Not to mention the attempt to twist off the lid led to another wave of torture shooting up his elbow. This was not at all how he was planning his night to go! Granted he couldn't remember the plan that he concocted as the sun dipped behind the horizon in the early hours (days?) previous but he was sure this was not a part of it! 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Elias observes the scene from his position on the bed, eyes alight with concern. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 3 years ago Richard shrugged, the gesture as casually elegant as could be, given the stiffness in his limbs and skin. He didn't acknowledge the man's struggles, thinking it would be best not to offer that sort of help. "If you say so." 'Far be it for me to judge the questionable habits of others.' He paused, then added. "I must repeat my earlier statement though, sir; You seem lost. If you do not want medical attention, perhaps I could help with that, if not with other matters." He pointedly ignored the twinging feeling in his abdominal wounds. He could deal with those later. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago Hell, he's walkin' up the path to knock on Death's door. If he wants a drink, let 'im have one. Lewis paused at his own thoughts. Was he actually feeling...sympathy for the fellow? But I still need to know whom he's spoken with, first. About the so-called mind tricks. He debated whether to continue watching or re-enter his body and try to wake up. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited The repetition of the ludicrous statement and a second failed attempt to open the flask was enough to push him over the edge. Yet instead of gliding gracefully over the raging ocean to a peaceful landing, he plumpted towards the foaming waters like a pelican. "Lost!? LOST!?" his grunting turned to hysterical laughter as he continued to attempt opening the flask, "That Golden Goose and his Idiot Cockatoo drugged me while I was minding my own d*am business! Next thing I know I wake up in a morgue!! A MORGUE!! I managed to sneak past the fool and escape from his devilish presence yet I'm still a prisoner in his hellish nest! I've been wandering this f*cking labyrinth for at least an hour with no sign of a set of stairs or an exit! I don't even know what day or time it is!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW I'M IN LONDON!!!" But also like a pelican this man knew how to swim. "AND I CAN'T EVEN GET MY F*CKING FLASK OPEN!", he threw the offending bottle to the ground where its top popped off and out poured it's acid-like contents. "F*CK!" He screamed. He knew how to swim...most of the time. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago This idiot's sloshed! People these days... Hypocrisy aside, please be nice. He's bigger than you... A small huff, but Elias complies. "Sir, I've a headache and many, many other Lodgers are asleep right now. Could you quit yellin'?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 3 years ago Richard stifled a smile of his own, instead slowly blinking once more. "Indeed. For that matter, it is early morning on.. some day in January, I believe, and you are, in fact, in London still. The front hall and its subsequent exit is down that hall-" He pointed behind him, "-if you take a right, a left, go past the sets of armor, down the first staircase on your right, then ignore any further turns." He allowed his smile to sneak forth politely, nodding slightly. "If there is anything more I can help you with...?" The man was quite dramatic, he decided. If it wasn't for the fact that was humorous more than anything, he would have been inclined to come up with a new recipe- He stomped that thought away furiously. He had forgotten about that part of himself in the wake of healing. It was proving more difficult to accept all the parts of him than he'd thought. He added those thoughts to the ever-growing 'List of Things to Worry About Later,' waiting for a response. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago Lewis headed back to his body, deciding that it was unfair to let the poor sot continue in ignorance of his fate. He had a right to know. Whether he'll believe me or not is another matter, but I ought to try. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago 'I believe'?! These two were about as productive as an emu without legs. "JUST SOD OFF, KOOKABURA!" He shouted behind him before bending over to retrieve his flask. Standing back up he peered inside, shrugged, and threw the remaining few drops down his throat before capping it and tucking it back into his waistcoat. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Elias' face darkens a shade at being called 'kookaburra'. (It wasn't quite offense, but really that only one person was permitted to call him by bird names, and it was not this man.) "The hell's your problem, you dumb--" ELIAS- "-- p-p-- PIDGEON!" ... that was... anticlimactic. You're bad at comebacks, you know. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago With all the bird-related name-calling being shouted from down the hall, Lewis awoke quite effortlessly. He stood up, still in his sodden clothing, and made his way toward the noisy grackles. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited The man whipped around, "PIGEON?!", he scoffed at Elias. "I AM NOT SOME BLOODY PIGEON!!" He puffed out his chest like a robin and his face mimicked the iconic shade of crimson, "AND I DON'T NEED SOME HALF-ASSED LIP FROM A KOOKABURA!!!" He pulled out a flask, surely it was from a different from the previous canteen (for this one opened with ease). "Pigeon....," he muttered under his breath, shaking his head in disgust at the feeble attempt to recreate his legendary dialogue. Surely this man was no rival for him, not with those sorts of comments. No, there was only one arch nemesis for him....The Golden Goose. His eyes narrowed at the memory of the fiend and he took a swig of the tonic to calm his agitated mind. He was already wandering around the villain's burrow no need to have the monster using his mind tricks to wander his own thoughts. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Richard rolled his eyes, growing more and more tempted by the minute. "While I do enjoy the lovely banter we have all established, perhaps we should focus on the matter at hand...?" Tchlk, tchlk, tchlk. He stiffened visibly, feeling hot breath on the back of his neck and the ghosts of antlers hovering above his rib cage. 'No. Not here. Not now.' Where had the stag come from? He paused, considering. If it had been summoned by the abundance of bird metaphors, cloaked in the feathers of ravens as it was, he was going to be, at the very least, mildly irritated. Somewhat amused, but mostly irrit- He gritted his teeth as pain bloomed in his abdomen. Looking down, he noticed a fresh spot of crimson, slowly creeping outward from wherever a stitch had popped. He ignored the tines of the ivory antlers poking through his bandages, aware that they were not real. He needed to wrap this up. Sooner rather than later. He smiled slightly, doing his best to appear polite. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 3 years ago Elias, however, continues to grow angrier at the man. Completely disregarding Richard, he yells back bitterly, "Well, w- what do you know, you- you're just some bird-for-brains idiot who doesn't know where they are!" He blinked in surprise of his own pun, nevertheless scowling at the man. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago • edited "At least I have the sharpness of a crow while you seem to have the mind of a grackle! Pray tell, did you end up in this..." he glanced around trying to remember what the vulture called it, "..this infirmary from flying into a window? Are you too stupid to note your own reflection or too narcissistic to think it's your soul mate?" The man scoffs shaking his head turning back to the looming and now bleeding specter behind him, "And as for the matter at hand, all I need to know is I do not want to be here." He then began to back away from the duo but never removed his eagle eyes from them, "Now, I shall take my leave as you two bird-brained idiots are about as helpful as wings on a kiwi! For I rather run around like a chicken with its head cut off then spend another second with you lot!" This was not his night and the faster he could fly out of this god forsaken place the faster he could get back to a place of sanity and away from that damn goose. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago The "damn goose", meanwhile, was making his way toward them, but was still a few hallways off. However, he soon felt the dying man's energy approaching. Drunky came around a corner not long thereafter. "There you are! I've been looking for you," said Lewis. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Once the drunkard was well away from the pair of them, Richard finally allowed himself to slowly sink to the floor with a huff and a long string of muttered words that didn't really need a translation due to the venom in which they were spewed. He'd get up in a moment. Appearances were dealt with, fun had been had, all the necessary boxes ticked, et cetera. It had been quite amusing, if a little irritating towards the end. He could hear Lewis, even if the blood rushing in his ears meant his voice was nothing more than a muted babble. It'd be dealt with. He blinked and glared down at the bandages around his stomach, watching the steady creep of crimson eating away at white cotton. It was mesmerizing and beautiful. He watched the walls shift to a memory of blood on a clifftop, though that had looked black in the moonlight. He frowned. The wrong person was falling off the cliff, but he couldn't tell who it was, even as he stood triumphant and watched the body fall towards inky water. Perhaps it didn't matter. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 3 years ago Elias would have and could have responded to the man, were it not for the very loud chorus of "Please stop talking" from Oliver. Following the litany was a rather crashing wave of fatigue, one that tore through Elias far too fast for him to keep track of. His head lolled to the side as pain throbbed in his skull. Yelling didn't seem all that worth it now. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (( chatterghosts The Elias/Lewis/Oliver RP, continued:)) ((The latest, reposted:)) Decipherer Jekyll1886 • 6 hours ago The words sounded...oddly familiar, though Oliver wouldn't try to place it. "Heh..ya must be, I guess." Jekyll1886 Decipherer • 6 hours ago "The Society's a good place. Makes the likes of you and me seem normal; no one cares about your past, or whether you even have one," he said with an easygoing smile. "A true rarity, in this age and place." He had the supplies at the ready. "So, shall I take that sample, then?" 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Oliver had intended to respond to the first statement, though the added question had kept him from that. The sample. Right. I remember. Instinct was the only thing making him reluctant to immediately say yes by this point. He appreciated Lewis' help, but he hardly trusted him. Not yet. But you have to, he reminded himself. He has the way to get answers and you don't. "Uh, right, yes," he said after a moment, offering a nervous smile to try and hide his previous hesitance. He rolled up one of his sleeves, and waited. He doesn't want to hurt you. He doesn't want to hurt you. He doesn't want to hurt you. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago "Very good." With efficient care, Lewis disinfected the skin, found the vein, and took the second sample. He bandaged Oliver with cotton and gauze, then transferred the blood to a separate test tube. Once he had everything in order, he came back to his patient. "Thank you Oliver. You've been very cooperative. You have my word I'll do my best by you. In the meantime, is there anything I can get you? Be it water, fresh linens, or simply something to pass the time?" 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Uh- water's alright, I guess. Thank you." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago • edited He nodded, and went over and poured from the pitcher into a glass. My, but isn't this familiar? he reflected, remembering his earlier interactions with Richard. He handed the glass to Oliver. "There you are. 'Certain you don't want a book or something? I'd go out of my head if I had to stay here all day," he admitted, giving a brief glance about the room with a look of mild distaste. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Elias had been reading something or other earlier, Oliver recalled, but from what he could remember it...wasn't terribly interesting. "That'd..be nice, actually. I don't have a whole lot of preference." As long as it isn't as boring as whatever the hell Elias was doin'. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago Lewis nodded his assent. "I'll return shortly." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago You're awful quiet. ... Is it because of what I did? ... I'm...I didn't think it would be so effective. I was just trying to get you to transform back int-- How. What? How did you know that would work. Wel- Did you look through my memories? I tried to, but it was mostly that you nev-- I don't want you here already, but do I have to spell it out? You're a part of me, but you're not me. You're not entitled to those. Stay out of my memories. Stay out of everything. You aren't giving me a chance-- STAY OUT. Silence. 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew chatterghosts • 3 years ago ( Stop being mean to Oliver D :< Don't make me come up there ) 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago (( it isn't meeeeeeeee! It's Eliaaaaaas! :< )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago (Sure. *eye roll* It's Eliaaaaaas.) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (( SHUT IT BLUEJAY )) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago ( MAKE ME! >:U ) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago Lewis brought about a half-dozen books from the Society's library--everything from Kierkegaard to Swift to the Brothers Grimm, with a smattering of nonfiction and occult works besides. He'd been tempted to have Harry jaunt a particular work of Stevenson's from another dimension, but had ultimately thought better of it. When he returned, Oliver was quiet, but the silence somehow...felt different than it had before. "Here we are," said Weir as he came round the bedside again. A bag of books dangled from one of his crutches. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Thank you," he said quietly as he took the bag. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago "You're welcome," returned Lewis. "I hope you'll find something to your liking in there." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago He tucked his legs in as he began to rifle through the various books, finding particular amusement in the occult writings. "You've been real...nice about everythin'. I appreciate it." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago "My pleasure." He looked down and to the right, looking ever so slightly troubled as he considered his words. "It's..." he flicked his gaze back to Oliver, voice low and soft, only just above a whisper, "it's not easy, being new." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Confusion flickers across his face, followed by a soft gratefulness. "It isn't." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago A faint smile, a nod of agreement as he held Oliver's gaze, then looked away as other thoughts hit him and he paused to consider. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Well," said Oliver, "I, uh, won't keep you." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago Weir returned from his mental sojourn. He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time, then gave a nod to Oliver. "You're right; I had better be getting on. Take care, then. 'Hope you feel better soon." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "So do I," he returned softly. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 3 years ago "Mm," agreed Lewis with a nod, and left. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited ((Mz.Hyde You are likely thinking of a "ch*nk in someone's armor" or the like. Unfortunately, the word in question is also derogatory slang for a person of Chinese origin. That would be my guess as to why Disqus seems to have a problem with it.)) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ((Mz.Hyde You are likely thinking of the proverbial "word in someone's armor" or the like. Unfortunately, the word in question is also derogatory slang for a person of Chinese origin. That would be my guess as to why Disqus seems to have a problem with it.)) 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • 3 years ago • edited "O-oh dear, have you not been sleeping well?" Catt asked with concern. Even if she was still feeling a bit worried by the altercation, that was no excuse to not care for her party guest, and eventual expedition host. "We have a selection of teas that can help with insomnia if you'd like?" (I'm good with that! When did you want do it?) 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Guest • 3 years ago (Was it the N*zi one?) 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Guest • 3 years ago (I have to say Death, you're a lucky....person of non-descript gender to not get banned or blocked for that. Most people really don't want to see their favorite character dressed like that. And it can be EXTREMELY offensive.) 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Guest • 3 years ago Thank you. 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago Ugh, I know right. I can't even playfully refer to myself as a grammar national socialist. What if someone on Disqus wants to talk about WW2? 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Anchestor • 3 years ago I know! I feel bad for the history channel on here! 3 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (Was your question in the description a rhetorical one, or are you actually asking, by the way? I'm not sure where the line of common knowledge is in this matter.) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Anchestor • 3 years ago I was legitimately asking at the time, but someone told me that it is also a degoratory term for the Chinese. I guess it's like how f**got in the UK means a cigarette, but is also a degoratory term for gays. 3 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Yeah. And the word 'gay' originally meant 'happy'! Evolution of language is weird. Also, can I throw an anecdote here? At one point I watched a fair share or german crime dramas, and whenever the police were asking the manager/head of company/whatever they used loan words like 'Chief' of 'Boss'. Odd, huh? So I racked my brain: "Why aren't they using the german word for leader? What that even be?" Oh right. 'Führer'. Also GOOD JOB DISQUS on banning a rarely used slur the homonym of which is a perfectly common word -_- 5 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Anchestor • 3 years ago Oho! I once went to a "Gay '90s Restaurant" that was themed around the "mauve decade" (1890s) and had a lovely time looking at all the historical things; the place later had to change its name, however, due to some customers' confusion, as the new meaning of "gay" overtook the old. And if you want to specifically say "leader" today, you can also use "Leiter", though that's less common. AGREED. The people in charge of Disqus need to read some literature, or at least expand their vocabulary past the offensive! 3 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago It does make some old songs pretty amusing though. Like Jamaica Farewell going "down the way where the nights are gay" sounds rather different to the modern ear :D I Wonder from Sleeping Beauty singing about "A gay little love melody" confused me A LOT when I was younger :) I guess one could use 'Leiter', but that sounds... odd. I associate it more with 'conductor' than 'leader'. Although I do see that the words are clearly from the same root. But I will say that I don't recall ever hearing 'Leiter' being used for 'leader'. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Anchestor • 3 years ago That it does! XD To be fair, my German is likely lacking and/or outdated. That or my German teacher was just straight up wrong. (Which is possible; I do live in the States...) In any case, I haven't spoken it in over a decade. *shrugs* 3 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago In that case I'll dare to call myself an authority on the matter, since I went to a german school ^^ Which reminds me, I recall you saying you'd possibly audition for the TGS Podcast? What role were you thinking of? ^^ (Scanning about the competition here ;P ) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Anchestor • 3 years ago In that case, I defer to your authority! :-) Any of them. All of them. Whatever anyone would be good enough to give me. And I wouldn't worry too much about "competition" from me; I have an American accent and a female set of vocal cords. :-( I just really love TGS and would love to participate! 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Well, I'm going to audition for Jekyll. I'm probably too high-pitched but can't hurt to try, right? ;P I thought a little about trying for Jasper, too. But then I checked out his accent. Nooo, nope, not going to be able to pull that off ^_^ Also though about auditioning for Creature, if I don't get Jekyll. I asked Sabrina on Tumblr, and she said that the Creature and Frankenstein will speak german at some point, so that's a thing I can do! ^^ And the deadline was in, what, four months? You still have time to learn an accent, if you want. And in a couple of chapters Laynon and Rachel will show up, maybe they won't have British accents? 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Anchestor • 3 years ago Well, in that case, I wish you luck! It never hurts to try! I'll need to check out all the accents. Oh, that would be lovely! Good luck on that, too, then! ^_^ Isn't Lanyon posh and Rachel vaguely Cockney? But in any case, I am glad for the late deadline; that's a good point. 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Thank you so much! And best of luck to you, too! ^^ That West Country Jasper sports, though. https://youtu.be/BErF_KpU5fw ...aaand now that you say that yes they probably are. But I think Laynon at least somewhat rejects the posh culture, so maybe his isn't as heavy? ( '3') 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Anchestor • 3 years ago Oddly, the West Country accent gives me hope! Combine it with the Scottish, and it sounds remarkably like some folks in the state where I live! 'Really helps give me an idea who all settled here, to boot! 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago That's pretty cool! Maybe you could shoot for Jasper, then! Besides, he's 20, so it would make sense for him to be a little more high-pitched ^^ Huh. I never thought about people having much different accents in the US. Except the stereotypical souther drawl one sees in movies. But considering the sheer size of your country, of course there'll be a lot of accents. If it's not too prying of a question, may I ask where in the States are you from? I want to know what place sounds like that! 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Anchestor • 3 years ago • edited Oh! That would be lovely! Oh, yes, we've quite a variety! A Texan accent is different from a South Carolinian one, is different from that of the tidewater area of Virginia, is different from that of New Jersey, Minnesota, California, Boston, Colorado, etc. But nearly everyone can do the standard Midwestern accent if they need to. I live (and grew up) in central Kentucky, with a mother from South Carolina and a father from Punjab, India, so I've heard a range of things just within my own household! People in the city where I live tend to have a Midwestern accent with just the occasional tinge of the Appalachian/Eastern Kentucky accent, for the most part. (It's Eastern Kentucky where they have the accent I mentioned in the previous post.) But folks from the country do flood our town on weekends, for shopping and particularly if there's a basketball game held. So I've a pretty good ear for their accent. For example, a fellow from Eastern Kentucky was once in our local Sears department store, asking about a "forced-air stove". The way he said it, it sounded like he was saying, "four-shtar shtowve". As in Scottish (or Southern U.S.) English, "I" becomes "Ah"--that sort of thing. Let me know if you have any further questions about U.S. accents--I enjoy playing around with them! 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Heh. I don't know enough about US accents to ask any intelligent questions, I'm afraid :) Is the standard Midwestern accent the "official American accent"? Like how the southern British accent is the "official" British accent, or how hochdeutsch is the official german accent. Also, (dumb question incoming!!!) are there any dialects in the US? What are they like? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Anchestor • 3 years ago Yes, the Midwestern accent is the standard/official American accent, the one you're most likely to hear in movies or hear journalists use. Just like hochdeutsch or (I'll take your word for it) southern British. Oh, certainly! Though they're not as common as they used to be, due to better telecommunications/modernization, they do still exist. Gullah and Geechee are two, off the top of my head, though New Orleans and rural Louisiana have their own, as do other regions. A fair bit of Yiddish has made it into some New York City speakers' English, while Southerners have a range of idioms Yankees (Northerners) may not understand. And that's not even touching on the English of various subcultures/ethnicities within the country. 2 •Share › Avatar Anchestor Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Cool! ^^ 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Both coming, ultimately, from the longer, six-letter term originally meaning a bundle of sticks for burning. While this is pretty self-explanatory in the case of cigarettes, it has a darker history when applied to people. As we all know, witch burnings were indeed a thing in Europe's history. Though roughly 90% of people burned at the stake were women, about 10% were men--a mix of outright heretics and, often, homosexuals. At these burnings, guess what people used as fuel for the fire? That's right--that six-letter, banned word. So, to call someone that word today is essentially to say you wish to burn them at the stake for their orientation. Which is, quite frankly, rude, to say the least. (And I am not above siccing Richard on anyone who does so... Tairais ) 4 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (( *Munching sounds in the distance* )) 4 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Guest • 3 years ago Ex-squeeze me!~ *Holding a few bags of fabric, Mz. Hyde rushes past Tammy.* 3 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Guest • 3 years ago One of my hobbies. Though I guess you can call it a second job since I get paid for it. 3 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Guest • 3 years ago Eyup! I have a client coming in soon. She's going to a special dinner party or whatever and wants a new dress. 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Guest • 3 years ago About a year now. I was wearing something I made while I was visiting a friend underground, and someone, who is now my client, asked where I got the outfit. I told her I made it, and she said she would pay me if I made one for her, and I was like "......OK." and now you know the rest....of the story! 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Guest • 3 years ago Awesome, you are very street chic! *She stuffs the bags into the dumbwaiter to her room.* Heyyyyy, would YOU like to help me? Scientists usually don't care about what they wear, it is SO HARD to find a lodger who has a sense of fashion! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (( The Fox A continuation of the Utterson RP, complete with the last two posts: )) The Fox Jekyll1886 • 13 hours ago He continued forward, meeting the end of the street. He pointed out two side streets. " Don't turn down these two streets. You'll get lost down these easily. Then the next thing you know, you're tangled up in some mess or another. " He passed four more side streets until he finally turned. " Turn here. You'll know this street by the house with the iron fence. " Then, brushing past a dozen houses or so, He finally stopped in front of his right across the street. It was a small house, or at least, smaller than it's neighbors. It had the look of quaint affluence, not a house to brag about, but one that could only hold a humble person inside. It was two stories, not including the attic, and had a small garden behind it. Utterson turned to Lewis with a proud gleam in his eyes. "Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? " Jekyll1886 The Fox • 13 hours ago Weir made careful note of Utterson's instructions, committing the route to memory and nodding when appropriate. "She looks positively lovely," as she ever did, John, "Mr. Utterson." Lewis smiled approvingly. If possible, he found the house even more endearing. "Thank you for showing me the way." 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Utterson beamed happily. " You are very welcome! You're welcome to visit anytime, unless, of course, I'm not here. Can't exactly welcome you into my house if I'm somewhere else entirely. " He pulled his pocket watch and checked the time. He turned to Lewis and shook his hand. " Well, it seems I've had my break for today. I've got to get back to my work. It's been a pleasure Weir sir! Hopefully we meet again soon. " Then he blinked and backtracked. " U-unless you want to come inside? Oh, no no, I won't keep you. You have your own work to get to probably... " 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 3 years ago Weir gave a small chuckle at Utterson's logical caveat. He nodded at the lawyer's admission that he had work to return to. "It has likewise been a pleasure, Mr. Utterson." Lewis considered the invitation. "Truthfully, I would like nothing better," he admitted with a wistful air. "But, it's as you say--I do have my own work to get to." All things in their time, I suppose. "I do look forward to speaking further with you in future," he said with a smile. "Take care." 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago " Take care. " Uttterson doffed his hat and turned and entered his house. He sighed. More work to do. Though as he sat and began to start, he couldn't help but smile to himself. At the very least, today had been an exciting day. Who would've thought he would be helping Jekyll once more? Not him certainly. There was a sadness too. Was he helping out of good will or the inability to move forward from the past? who knows, that's for another day. Today was for his court case tomorrow. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ( This was fun! I have to say, role playing may be my new hobby soon enough! ) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 3 years ago ((Likewise! When you find good people, roleplaying is quite enjoyable! I look forward to Utterson's and Lewis's future interactions! :-) )) 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (HELENNNNNNNNNN) Alicia was baking in the kitchen, but a cake was in the oven, so she was wandering while she waited for it to bake. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago • edited (*smirks* The doctor isn't available...) Hela kept her eyes on the floor, the seemingly magic bracelet she had been given from around her wrist. Though she still didn't know who had originally owned the item, she wasn't complaining, seeing how it made moving about the Society easier. Lost in thought, she didn't notice the red head from before heading her way.* (Also, in case you didn't know, the bracelet mentioned prevents her from being recognized by anyone as long as she doesn't make eye contact.) 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Cool!) Alicia glanced at the figure, then ignored them. She looked around silently. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago *Hela froze once she noticed the girl, grinning wide. She's the one who freaked out before... She carefully approached her and tapped the back of her shoulder.* Excuse me, miss...? 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago *she turned around, the polite smile on her face vanishing when they made eye contact. (Did I do that right?) Her eyes widened and she stumbled backwards* 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago *Hela chuckled softly and wrapped her hand around the hilt of the knife sheathed at her hip.* I see you remember me... (Mhm!) 3 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago She opened her mouth- to speak, to scream? It didn't matter, because no sound came out. She shut her eyes tight, shaking her head slowly. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago • edited *Then Hela fell over and died because Ali is so spooky-scary* 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (I took her phone and typed that, of you didn't realize that.) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago *The moment the girls eyes closed, Hela stepped forward and drew her knife, grabbing the red heads wrist to pull her close.* What's the matter, cat got your tongue, brat? •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Alicia's breath caught in her throat and she opened her eyes. "L-let g-go..." she whimpered weakly. •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago (Helen Jekyll Here you go!) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Tairais Here ya go!) (Oh dear. Are you on mobile? When using your phone, I think you have to wait until the time signature says "A few seconds ago" instead of "In a few seconds," otherwise it eats your post.) Catt grinned back at him, his elation too infectious not to share. "Excellent! I had been thinking we could take a turn through the gardens, and maybe afterwards stop by the library on the way back so you could have some books to read. How does that sound?" Despite her light demeanor and mood, she was devoting a more than necessary amount of focus to making sure she didn't stammer on accident. She really didn't want him to think she was mocking his speech. She'd feel horrible about offending him like that, or any other way! 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "It s-sounds wonderful. F-fresh air a-and a d-diversion f-from my thoughts. T-though, I d-do suggest you l-lead the way. I h-have the u-unfortunate talent of.. s-somehow still managing t-to get l-lost in the b-building I l-live in." He chuckled, full of good humor, but refrained from bouncing on the balls of his feet like he wanted to. Though the symptoms of his injuries were perhaps gone, he didn't want to aggravate them to the point they would worsen once he took the Hatt off. That would be most unfortunate. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago "That's okay, it is rather a labyrinthine building. I'd probably get lost too if I didn't pay attention!" she giggled and moved to hold the door for him. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Richard gave Catt a somewhat exaggerated bow with another wry smile before he stepped out the door into the hall. Once he crossed the threshold, he let out a small breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding. Some part of him had been worried, however irrationally, that he'd fall as soon as he stepped outside the infirmary. He waited for her to take the lead, newfound energy driving him to tap his fingers in the rhythm of a piano composition he had been working on for some time. It was as close to a nervous habit as he'd ever get. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago • edited Catt giggled at the dramatic bow, and lead the way at a leisurely pace. Occasionally her eyes would wander to Richard's mechanical hands. She was curious as to how they could function with the state of technology in this era, but wasn't sure if it would be too personal of a question. It was one more question on the list of things she wanted to ask, but were all too personal and she didn't want to be invasive. She decided to ask something else. "Do you like scarves in general, or just that one?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago He chuckled slightly. He could tell Catt was full of questions, but that was not one he had expected to hear. "B-both, I suppose. T-this one j-just h-happens to h-have... s-sentimental value. I d-do h-have a f-few others, though! M-mostly f-for when p-polite c-company demands I d-do not h-have so many p-patches on my p-person." 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago "That's understandable I guess. Personally I like the patchy look. It's like they tell a story, and I love stories!" She smiled. "Mind if I ask where you got it? Or would that be prying too much?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago He shook his head, small smile still in place. So long as he didn't think too hard about the scarf's origins, he would remain lighthearted. "N-not at all. I-it was a g-gift f-from m-my mother, b-bestowed on m-me just before h-her passing. The p-patches r-resulted from m-my younger self's at-t-ttempts to k-keep it m-mended with w-what h-he had on h-hand." He paused, then tilted his head, considering. "F-for t-that matter, e-each r-rip and t-tear resulted f-from some escapade of m-mine, so y-you would be c-correct in r-reading them as stories!" He chuckled again, more than happy to focus on the more cheerful of those stories. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago "Escapades, huh? That sounds like fun!" So the scarf was from his mother. She wondered what that was like, having a mother. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago He nodded. "It w-was! M-most of t-the time. S-so long as n-no b-bones got b-broken. T-twice was e-enough!" He huffed a fondly amused breath, hearing Benediktas' laughter ringing in his ears, two other voices following, muffled beyond recognition. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago • edited "Yikes, I don't think I've ever broken a bone. It sounds painful!" Something twinged in the furthest reaches of her mind. That was correct, right? She'd never broken a bone, at least, not that she could remember. She shook her head to get rid of the sensation. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago He snorts softly. "Y-yes, it w-was. T-though it d-did make f-for a d-delightful story t-to tell, g-given that one s-such instance w-was t-the r-result of m-my p-pretending to be a b-bird to amuse m-my younger b-brother." He ignored the twinge in his stomach that followed from thinking of Benediktas' brown and wide, expressive blue eyes that all but laughed of their own accord. Some memories were better kept hidden away for less tumultuous times. 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago "That sounds like fun, I'm an only child myself." Catt opened the door to the gardens and stood aside to let him pass. "At least I think I am. I don't actually remember being a kid." •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago He glanced at her and shrugged. "You l-look to be in y-your t-teens, so I w-would be inclined t-to agree h-had I n-not seen as m-much as I have in m-my travels. I-if y-you consider yourself a ch-child, p-perhaps that is all that matters." He tilted his head as if he were going to say more, then shrugged, ignoring the black spots that danced in his vision. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago The door clicked shut behind them. "Honestly, I wouldn't know what it feels like to be a child, or a teen, or anything else. I'm just kinda, me, and that lacks any sort of context for me to figure things out from. I feel, like a will 'o the wisp or a thin patch of fog, I guess. Nebulous." She wondered if he would like to see her tea garden, but thought asking would be too jarring of a transition to be polite. She'd wait to see if a better chance came up. •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "N-nebulous.. seems a g-good word t-to d-describe m-many m-minds." His stomach felt ill in a way he couldn't quite describe, a desire to know and feel whole instead of hollow sinking into his very bones- even the ones that no longer existed, hadn't existed for many, many years. He could feel the hot breath of the stag on the back of his neck and wondered if there had ever been a time when his mind didn't feel one wrong even from scattering across a field of consciousness completely. He hid his morose change in mood behind a nod of understanding, words beyond him for the moment as he let his eyes wander about the room. Melancholy was an ill-fitting cloak on him. Nonetheless, he drew it close. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago "Oh dear, do you feel like that too?" She hadn't meant to bring down the mood like that. This trip was supposed to help him feel better! "I'm sorry. D-did you want to talk about something else?" Catt mentally kicked herself for the accidental stammer. •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago He smiled in what he hoped was a forgiving manner, feeling no ill will towards Catt. "S-sometimes. And It is q-quite all r-right! T-truth b-be t-told.. I cannot b-bring myself t-to focus w-well enough t-to try and s-select t-topics of conversation. It is easier t-to r-react to whatever y-you m-may say." 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago • edited "Oh, so I'm driving the conversation? Okay, um..." She thought for a moment. The smile had been hard to read due to the scarf, but she took it as a good sign. "Did you want to see where I grow my tea plants?" •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Richard's dimming brightness returned in full force. "T-that s-sounds p-p-positively l-lovely! L-lead on, dear C-Catt!" He emphasized his words with a sweep of his arm, momentarily wishing he had S- his cane to lean on. It felt strange, walking the halls without the majority of the aches and pains that clung to him like grit and dust. A welcome sort of strange, though. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago • edited Catt blushed at being called "dear," but quickly lead the way to a back corner of the gardens. "Here we are! This is where I tend to my tea plants. I know it's not much to look at right now, what with it being winter and everything, but...yeah." She picked out a corner and made a mental note to plant the peppermint tree she had-, will get, from Jasper there. •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Richard felt a strange sort of peace wash over him as he stepped into the gardens, even more so when he spied some familiar plants among the types Catt had in her garden. He felt more than actually smelled the faint scent of lavender and roses present only in his warped perception of reality. He hummed softly, the corner of his visible eye crinkling equally so. "It is l-lovely, the f-fresh air also s-so. T-thank y-you, Catt." He seemed perfectly content to merely stand and enjoy the air for a while, despite only having a coat and his scarf to battle the frigid air. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago "You're welcome." She said softly. He looked so peaceful standing among the herbs and flowers. She tucked her hands under her arms to keep warm, and opted to wait with him in blessed silence. •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago He wasn't able to tell how long he stood there, slowly growing numb to the cold, mind blissfully still and serene. He could tell it was a long time, though, when he could no longer feel his flesh-and-blood foot and his mind turned to memories of frantically running across Russian landscape. He huffed a sigh, grateful for the detached state the calm had given him. It made it easier to dispel the images. Time to get moving again. He flashed a smile as he turned towards Catt, the sudden movement as jarring as ever. "W-well, w-when I c-can n-no longer f-feel my feet, I s-say it is a g-good time t-to return inside. S-shall w-we?" 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago • edited "S-sounds good to m-me." Catt shivered in response, unable to keep the shaking out of her voice. The frigid air and had burnished her cheeks and nose (and probably her ears) to a rosey hue and she couldn't feel them anymore. She lead the way back to the door, and fumbled with the latch, her hands numb. •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Richard shot her an apologetic glance, having forgotten to remember that the temperature tolerance of others wasn't always as high as his. Gingerly, he helped her with the latch and held the door open, gesturing for her to go inside, sheepish look still on his face. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago "Th-thank you." She returned his sheepish expression. "I r-really should have w-worn gloves, shouldn't I?" It was a weak attempt at a joke, but she figured a little humour might be welcome. It was her own stupid mistake, after all. •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago He chuckled. "P-perhaps, t-though in f-fairness, not m-many people f-from this area h-have my level of t-tolerance t-to earthly c-chills." He closed the door behind them and waited for Catt to lead the way once more, focusing on the patterns on the walls to keep his mind from wandering too far from him. Feeling this light was novel and wonderful and he was loathe to let his own nature stop him from enjoying it. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago "I c-can believe it-t. What say we stop b-by the kitchen for som-me tea or hot choc-colate?" She offered, heading off with shivery steps. •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "T-that s-sounds w-wonderful. L-lead on!" His smile was creeping into the edges of his voice as he all but skipped after Catt, his sudden influx of energy leading him to rise onto his toes every couple of steps in a strange, almost waltz-like gait. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago Catt chuckled at his enthusiasm. It was nice to see him having a good time. When they reached the kitchen she put a kettle on to boil and grabbed a couple cups. "D-did you want tea, or hot chocolate?" •Share › − Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago He paused, deliberating over his choice with perhaps a little too much care to anyone but himself. "It h-has been a l-long time s-since I have h-had h-hot chocolate. I am i-in the mood t-to indulge in it." He smiled again, resisting the urge to hum as the warmth in his chest mimicked the bubbling feeling of water in the kettle. He really was having a wonderful time, and couldn't help but grin into the folds of his scarf. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy